Devices, such as hydraulic post drivers have been developed to automate the placement of posts into the ground. Many of these post drivers include a mounting bracket so that the post driver may be connected to a vehicle such as a tractor, a pickup truck, or a skid loader by a three-point hitch. Generally, the post driver draws power from the vehicle to which it is attached. The post driver may be powered by hydraulic, electrical, or mechanical energy. The post driver also has a driving ram that reciprocates during operation to provide repeat ramming of the post into the ground. The driving ram or weight is lifted by a hydraulic cylinder and released. The driving ram may be assisted in the downward direction by spring force, to strike the post and thus, drive the post into the ground until a desired height of the post above ground is accomplished.
The springs used in post drivers are subject to great vibrational forces over time. Due to these great forces, the springs deteriorate or fracture and need to be removed from the post driver and replaced. If the springs are not changed in time, then this could lead to malfunctioning of the post driver. Notwithstanding, when a broken or missing spring occurs, the ram is contained by the carriage and will continue to drive the post into the ground, even with or without springs. However, with a missing spring or springs, or the reverse spring, the hitting force will be reduced considerably. Furthermore, a broken spring, or parts thereof, could get caught between the carriage and the ram, and could lead towards malfunctioning of the driver. Such could further cause a breakdown in the components, which may be hazardous to an operator or anyone in the vicinity nearby. Also, when the springs need to be replaced, the post driver is taken out of operation until the repair is completed. The time that the post driver is down for repair is lost and this leads to a delay in constructing a fence.
The present disclosure is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings experienced with known post drivers. Moreover, the present disclosure is related to a post driver having a reverse spiral spring assembly that reduces vibration in springs incorporated in a post driver device. Further, the present disclosure is related to a post driver having a reverse twisted or spiral spring inside of a spring incorporated into a post driver which increases the durability and longevity of the spring. In this manner, the spring will not need to be replaced or serviced as often.